Someone Like You
by Ilovedeschanels
Summary: Blair sees someone from her past and it hurts her to see him.
1. First Meeting

**Chance Encounters**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Gossip Girl.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Someone like you<p>

**Present time: July 22,2022**

Blair looked out of her office onto the New York City Skyline. She sighed when she thought about her life. _'How did it come to this' _she thought to herself.

She was still reeling from the shock of seeing him yesterday. Somehow, seeing him happy hurt her more than words can say.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Yesterday<strong>

Blair started walking towards her mother's photo shoot in Central Park. Her mother greeted her with a hug and told her how beautiful she looked.

"So what do you think of the shoot?" asked Eleanor.

"It's pretty good but, you're new handbags for this year are a bit gaudy." Blair said.

"Ha, can't you stop being a fashion editor for a minute. Besides, isn't it a conflict of interest to critique you're poor mother's new fashion line?"

"Unfortunately, it is. Otherwise I would write a glowing report about your entire line. Well, I would compliment everything except those handbags that are clearly inspired by Jewish grandmothers."

Eleanor laughs, "Well, Cyrus's mother does want the first one off the line."

Blair laughs heartily at this little fact.

"Well mother, how about I let you get back to work while I have a walk in the park."

"Okay darling. How about lunch Friday?"

"Sure, see you later this week mother."

She walked for twenty minutes before sitting down on a park bench overlooking a children's playground. She looked out seeing the children play and her heart began aching. She was close to thirty now and only a couple of times she thought of giving someone forever. In the end she realized how she was her own worse enemy when it came to love. She realized how much her underlying fears had come to destroy all her most intimate relationships. To put it simply her mind always told her heart to "Hurt them before they hurt you." Too bad her heart never spoke up for itself.

Now, here she was sitting at a park bench wondering what could have been. It was times like these that she wondered if her success was truly worth it. She was still lost in her thoughts when she heard a little girl laughing and running excitedly to the playground. She saw the girls father yelling at her to be careful. She smiled at the cute, curly haired little princess when she took a better look at her father. She gasped when she took in his appearance.

It had been 7 years since she's seen him but, to her it still felt like yesterday. She saw his handsome profile from a distance and immediately she was taken back to his former loft in Brooklyn. She remembered the laughter, the fights, and the lovemaking that always followed both. If she were truly honest with herself, those were some of the best times of her life.

Involuntarily, she let out the one word that her lips haven't spoken in years, "Humphrey."

Immediately, the man she had been looking at turned around and spotted her.

"Waldorf?" He said as he smiled at her and started walking to her bench.

She stood up and went to hug him. Dan squeezed her in a bear hug that she hadn't realized she missed. She let go of him and started appraising him. He still had his boyish but, there was something inherently different about him. It was something that she had rarely seen from people coming from the upper east side. In fact, she had only seen it a handful of times. Her mother had it, Serena had it, hell, even Dorota had it. It was the one thing that you couldn't fake, steal, or buy. It was contentment.

"Hi Humphrey." She said with a smile.

"Hi Blair. Long time no see." he said to her as they moved over to the bench.

"Yeah, it has been awhile. So, what are you up to these days." she says as she looks over at him.

"Well, I moved back to New York, after spending my self imposed exile in Chicago. I finally got my dream job and I'm a feature writer for the New Yorker." He says with some gusto.

She gives him a sincere smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. It seems like you've finally achieved your dreams."

He looks at her and says smiling once more, "I'm not the only one. Look at you, Ms. head editor at W"

She punches his arms lightly and chuckles softly. She is surprised that it seems like old times. No one would have thought that there was almost 5 years of no contact between them.

"Yeah, it feels good to be the boss." Blair says with a smirk.

Dan starts to laugh, " When were you ever not the boss?"

This makes Blair laugh. She then caught sight of a little girl running a laughing towards her father. For a moment, Blair totally forgets who the little girl is. It's only when Dan hugs her and places her on his lap that she's brought back down to reality. Immediately, the bubble that her and Dan had built around them is shattered.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we get some ice cream?"

"Abby, you'll ruin your dinner if you have ice cream now. You know your mom would kill me if we had ice cream before dinner."

The little girl starts to pout but, then she looks at Blair and starts smiling.

"Hi. I'm Abby Humphrey." the little girl says as she holds out her hand.

Dan rolls his eyes and introduces them.

"Blair, this is my daughter Abby. Abby, this is my friend Blair."

Blair forces a smile and shakes the little girls outstretched hand.

"Hi Abby, I'm Blair Waldorf. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Will you be my friend?" she then takes a moment and says, "I don't have any friends in this city."

Blair is astonished at how easy going and smart the little girl was.

"Of course, any friend of Cabbage Patch's is a friend of mine."

Dan rolls his eyes. "Can we please stop with the Cedric references."

The little girl then squeals and says out loud, "You know Cedric! I bet he misses you!"

Dan shakes his head and Blair can't help the real smile that comes to her face.

"Of course I know Cedric. I knew him when he was your Dad's only friend." She says reminding Blair that they had just moved back to the City.

"The little girl grows wide eyed. "Wow, I didn't know Cedric was that old." Causing Blair to laugh and Dan to a face palm.

Dan tickles the little girl causing her to jump off his lap. He then stands up and faces Blair.

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying the female bonding here. Me and the little Miss have to get going."

The little girl looks up at her father and says, "Why Daddy?"

"Because, we have to leave right now if we want to get some ice cream before dinner." Dan says as he gives the little girl a wink.

The little girl jumps up and down. Blair stands up to say her goodbyes.

"It's times like these that I'm reminded of how easily you succumb to the charms of pretty brunettes." Blair says.

Humphrey smirks at her and says, " Aint that the truth."

Blair gives him a hug then steps back. Dan looks at his little girl and says, "Abby say goodbye to Aunt Blair."

Abby runs over to give her a hug.

"Bye Auntie Blair"

"Bye Abby."

"We'll be seeing you around Waldorf. It was good seeing you."

"You too Humphrey. Don't be a stranger."

Blair sits back down and watches as the father/daughter combo make their way out of the park.

She stares in the direction that they left long after they disappeared from view.

She keeps thinking about the little girl with brown curls and blue eyes. She can't help but, wonder about that day many years ago when Dan Humphrey told her he was moving to Chicago for a job. She can't help but, remember his face when she said she wouldn't be moving with him. How devastated he was that she wouldn't make that jump with him. It was the last time she had seen him since this afternoon. She would hear things in passing but her friends soon realized that Dan Humphrey was the only thing that the Upper East Side queen found taboo. It was pretty much "out of sight, out of mind" as far as Dan Humphrey was concerned. Unfortunately, those days were now over.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>She's still looking at the sidewalk ten stories below her when a tear escapes her eyes. She thought about Abby and Dan. She can't help but think that they could have easily been hers, if she had been brave enough. She sees Abby give her that Humphrey smile and it causes her heart to ache. She always thought that Dan would come back to her and finally fill the part of her life that she was missing. She missed him. He was her true confident, her lover, and her shelter from the storm. Now, he was back but, he had found someone else. He had finally achieved his dream of working for the New Yorker and someone else had given him the child he had always wanted. Someone had made his dreams come true and it wasn't her.<p>

She wiped the tears from her eyes and saw that her makeup was running. She never realized that her heart always thought of him as hers. Only now, after seeing how happy he was with his daughter that her heart finally accepted that it was over. He was someone else's. She cried alone in her office. The shock of yesterday finally getting to her.

"Goodbye, Dan." She says to an empty room that seemed to echo her sobbing. She then walks to a keyboard that she kept around the office. She tells her secretary that she didn't want to be bothered for the rest of the day. She starts to playing a familiar tune. Then she begins to sing:

"I heard

That you're settled down

That you

Found a girl

And your

Married now

I heard

That your dreams came true

I guess she gave you things

I didn't give to you

Oh friend

Why you so shy

Ain't like you to hold back

Or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it

I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded

That for me

It isn't over

Nevermind

I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best

For you too

Don't forget me

I beg

I'll remember you still

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

Yeah

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday

It was the time of our lives

We were born and bred

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise

Of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it

I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded

That for me

It isn't over

Nevermind

I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best

For you too

Don't forget me

I beg

I'll remember you still

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

And memories made

Who would have known

How bittersweet

This would taste

Nevermind

I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best

For you too

Don't forget me

I beg

I'll remember you still

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

Nevermind

I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best

For you too

Don't forget me

I beg

I'll remember you still

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead"

By the end of the last verse she was crying uncontrollably. It was the first time in years that she had cried this much. Tomorrow, she would stop the tears but, tonight she would let them flow freely. It was the least she could give to her now broken heart. She had neglected her heart for years and now her heart would not be denied. It was in agony and it deserved a good cry. She started playing the piano again and again her fingers played "Someone Like You" like it was on autopilot. It was this sight that her best friend walked into when she opened Blairs office door..

"Oh Blair." Serena says with an understanding look.

"He's back. "Blair says to the blonde.

"He's back.." The blonde says as she hugs her from behind.

The end for now.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it. It's the first thing I've really written in years. Tell me what you think about it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings and Salutations

**Chapter 2:**

**The Return**

* * *

><p>It was a cool October day when Dan got his official offer letter for the New York Times. It was the job of a lifetime. He would be a feature writer on a magazine he had been reading since he was 9. To say was it was his dream job would be the understatement of the century. He was over the moon. It was everything he had ever wanted and more. True, he could have still been married to Jordan but, like a true writer, he knew <em>"Fairy tales and happy ever afters" <em>never survive the first edit. He stood up and stretched his hands up over his head. He heard the loud sirens of a fire truck coming down his street. He shakes his head and smiles, after 7 years away, a failed marriage, and a beautiful daughter he was finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days after the park<strong>

It was three days after Blair's initial encounter with Dan. She was depressed and everyone knew it. Her employees kept their distance and her friends kept asking her what was wrong. But, in typical Blair fashion, she would dismiss them and tell them that it was nothing. She didn't remember a time that she felt so alone.

In an effort to get her out of her so called funk, Serena suggested some retail therapy this afternoon. At first she told Serena to bother someone else, but, Serena was used to Blair's moods and she wouldn't be denied. Serena knew that the last thing Blair needed was to be alone so, in typical Serena fashion, she forced Blair to take a half day and go shopping with her.

They were at Barney's looking over some designer hats when Serena looked over at Blair.

"Come on Blair, You're not even trying."

Blair pouted and looked at her friend. "What are you talking about Serena."

Serena puts a faux fur hat on her head and says, "You mean to tell me that we've been here for five minutes and you don't have one opinion."

Blair rolls her eyes, "I wasn't going to mention how the hat on your head will probably give you lice but, I was trying to be nice."

Serena smiles and says 'Now that's more like the Blair I know." She then puts the hat back on the shelf trying not to scratch her head.

Blair laughs as Serena tries to discount what Blair had just said.

_Waldorf -1 Archibald -0 _she thinks to herself.

Then out of the corner of her left eye. She sees a mess of brown curls heading towards her.

"Abby Humphrey, get back here!" An exasperated woman is heard saying in the background.

As Blair looks down she sees a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking back at her. They were his eyes.

"Hi, Aunty Blair" Abby says as she hugs Blair's legs.

Blair can't help but smile when she looks at the little bundle of energy. Serena raises her eyebrows wondering who this child was.

Blair crouches down and hugs Abby properly.

"Hi Abby, it's so nice to see you again."

"Aunty Blair, I missed you"

Blair laughs, didn't she just meet this little girl three days ago.

"I missed you too sweetheart."

She lets go of Abby and notices a beautiful brown haired woman walking her way( Think Candace Bailey).

The woman looks down at her daughter, "Abby Humphrey, what did I say about running off and talking to strangers."

Serena gasps as she hears the child's name.

"She's not a stranger mommy. She's Aunty Blair." Abby say's pointing to Blair.

Jordan looks at Blair and Serena and says. 'I'm sorry, she's new to the city and I think she's mistaken you for someone else."

Serena looks at little girl and asks, "That's Dan's daughter?"

Jordan raises her eyebrows in surprise. But, before she can question the blonde Abby Humphrey makes her way over to Serena.

"Hi, I'm Abby Humphrey. Will you be my friend?"

Serena looks down at the little girl and says, "Awww, of course I'll be your friend. My name is Serena."

Serena crouches down and starts talking to Abby about how pretty her dress was.

Both Jordan and Blair roll their eyes. They can't believe how trusting this little girl was.

Jordan looks at Blair and extends her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jordan Bailey. I'm this one's exasperated mother."

Blair shakes her hand and says, "Hi Jordan, I'm Blair Waldorf and the blonde one over there gushing over your daughter is Serena Archibald."

Jordan scrunches her face trying to remember where she had seen their faces before. After a couple of seconds of staring she finally realizes who these people were.

She appraises both Serena and Blair and realizes that his words didn't do them justice.

"So, you're the famous Clair and Sabrina."

Blair nod's in understanding. "Believe me, it was mostly fiction."

Jordan smirks, " So, you're not a 95-pound, doe-eyed, bonmot-tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil?"

Blair lets out a chuckle, "He does have a way with words, doesn't he?"

Jordan lets out a laugh. "That he does."

Abby and Serena make their way to Blair and Jordan.

"Aunty Blair, can you and Aunty Serena come to my tea party on Saturday?"

Jordan shakes her head, "Abby, you can't just call people your aunt and expect them to come to tea parties with you!"

Abby gives her the Humphrey eyes and says, " But, Aunty Serena is daddy's sister. So, that makes her my aunt and Daddy told me to call Blair Aunty Blair. So, she's my aunt too."

Blair mumbles something about West Virginia causing Serena to glare at her.

Jordan throws her hands up. "God, Sometimes I hate genetics."

Blair and Serena smile realizing how hard it was to say no to the child.

Abby looks at Blair and Serena with the most hopeful eyes and says, "Will you come?"

Serena and Blair knew they couldn't say no to her. She had eyes just like her father. Both realized that there was nothing they could deny this cute little girl.

Serena speaks for both of them,

"Of course we'll come. Me and Blair wouldn't miss it for the world."

Abby starts to jump up and down.

"Did you hear mommy. Aunty Blair and Aunty Serena are coming to my tea party!"

"Yes sweets, I heard." Jordan say's sarcastically.

Jordan gives Blair and Serena her phone number. She tells them she'll text them the details.

She then looks at her daughter, clearly enraptured by Serena.

"Aunt Serena, your hair is so pretty."

Blair shakes her head and say's "Oh please, What is it with Humphrey's and Van der Woodsens? They're like kryptonite to them."

Jordan gives a hearty laugh, "Your just like Clair."

Blair shakes her head, "As if, Humphrey couldn't capture my true essence if he tried."

Jordan agrees, "True, but, even a vague description is still a description."

She goes over to Blair and shakes her hand. "It was very nice meeting you Blair."

""You too Jordan."

"Alright Abby, Say goodbye to Aunt Serena and Aunt Blair. I promised your dad I'd drop you off before dinner."

Abby, gives Serena and Blair a hug. Then she quickly makes her way to Jordan's side and leaves the store.

"Bye Blair, Bye Serena." Jordan says as she makes her way out of the store.

Blair and Serena wave goodbye at the pair wondering what she meant with her last sentence. Serena looks at Blair and says, "Hmm, did you notice a wedding ring?"

Blair smiles a million dollar smile to her friend.

"No, I didn't S. No I didn't."

Serena smiles back. "There's the B I know."


	3. Chapter 3 Family Dinner

**Chapter 3:**

**Family Dinner**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 6 years and 8 months ago...<strong>

Dan looked at the rain cascade down his bay window and he couldn't help but be depressed. It had been four months since he'd left Brooklyn and only now did he realize how much the city really affected him. He missed New York. He missed everything about her, from her crowds of people trying to make it to her impossibly beautiful skyline. Hell he even missed the rude people on the subway who would look at you with either indifference or disdain. But, if he was really honest with himself, he missed her.

Even now after months of not seeing or talking to her, he could see her. He could imagine her being rude to some poor cashier for not knowing the difference between this year and last year's fall line. God he missed her. He was tempted to jump on a plane just to talk five minutes to her. But, she had made her choice and once again her choice wasn't him.

It hurt that she wouldn't take that leap with him but, in the end you only have one life to live and he was intent on living his. Unfortunately, it was rainy days like today, when he realized how much he missed everyone. Damn, what he would give right now to play some x-box with Nate, argue with Blair, or even punch Chuck in the face. That last thought brought a brief smile to his face. He was still in his Chuck punching fantasy when he heard a doorbell ring.

He made his way to the door and opened it. The person behind the door left him totally stunned.

"Georgina?" Dan says with a look of shock on his face.

Georgina smirks at him and says, "Hi Dan, are you going to let me in?"

Dan steps aside to let Georgina in. She moves the stroller carrying a sleeping Milo into the apt.

Dan makes her a cup of coffee and sits with her on the couch.

"Not, that I'm complaining Georgina but, what are you doing here."

Georgina shrugs her shoulders and slouches on the couch.

"I left Drew Dan. I just couldn't take it anymore. He was just too." She presses her lips into a thin line.

Dan easily supplies the adjective, "Boring."

"Exactly! How could I stay with someone who doesn't even stand up to me. " She sighs

"He asked me to marry him and the only thing I could think of was if I should call immigration on those Vietnamese ladies at the nail shop."

She looks at Dan in the eye and says, "How could I honestly say yes after that thought. I cared more about my manicure than the man who wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I just couldn't do it."

Dan nods in understanding, "Yeah Georgina, even you deserve more than that."

He looks at Milo, "So, what's your plan?"

She bites her lip and hesitates before asking.

"Ummm, Can me and Milo crash here for a while? There's nothing left for me in New York and you were the only one I could think of to help me."

Dan sees the sincerity in her eyes and he knew what his answer would be.

"Okay."

Georgina scrunches her eyebrows and says, "That's it"

Dan smiles at her and says, " That's it."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. I mean, how could I throw you and Milo out on the street." He gestures to Milo and says, "He's family and your dare I say it, a friend. "

Georgina hugs him, "Thanks Dan."

"No problem Georgina. How about some pizza? I can get delivery."

Georgina sneers in disgust, "No way, I hate that deep dish pizza crap they have here. How about some Chinese?"

Dan laughs, "Georgina, I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Georgina rolls her eyes, "Just hurry up and order Humphrey, I'm starving." She pauses, "Oh and please cut out the Bogart impersonation, it was horrible."

This causes Dan to laugh on his way to grabbing his phone. _Maybe, having Georgina and Milo around won't be that bad. D_an thinks to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

Dan was currently editing his op ed piece about the new Rodin exhibit when he heard the door open. He heard Jordan tell Abby to go wash her hands before having dinner and the little girl promptly obeyed.

"Hey, how was the munchkin this afternoon?"

"Oh the usual, smart, precocious, and too energetic for her own good."

Dan laughs as he sets the dinner table. He puts the spaghetti and meatballs in the center of the table along with the garlic bread.

Today was their usual Wednesday dinner. Dan, Jordan, and Abby had a standing appointment to have Dinner once a week and today was the designated dinner day.

Jordan looks at him and gives him an all knowing smirk.

"So, I met them today."

Dan raises an eyebrow, "Met who?"

"Your ex's of course."

"You met Blair and Serena?"

Jordan laughs and says, " I didn't mean to but, when Abby saw Blair at Barneys she immediately ran for her."

Dan smiles imagining his daughter running through a high class store like Barneys.

She looks at Dan and says, "Why didn't you tell me how pretty your ex's were?"

Dan shakes his head, "You know how narcissistic that sounds, coming from you?"

She chuckles and says, "I guess you do have a point."

He opens a bottle of wine and says, "So, what did you think of them?"

Jordan takes a wine glass and lets Dan pour her a glass.

"They're very interesting. I can see where your inspiration comes from. I mean, Blair is almost a dead ringer for the Clair in the book."

Dan smiles again. "Yeah, she does have a certain uniqueness to her that can't really be described in the pages of a book."

Jordan looks at him knowingly, "That she does. I can see what you see in her. She's the Zelda to your Fitzgerald."

Dan laughs, "Really….a literary references from a Biology teacher."

Jordan laughs as well. "Well, in my defense. You've turned me into a closet Fitzgerald lover."

"Well, that's the second great accomplishment of our failed marriage. And here comes the first."

Right on schedule, Abby comes running into the dining room taking a seat.

"Daddy! Daddy! Did you hear?"

"No sweetheart, what's up?"

Jordan looks at Dan while she starts plating the spaghetti.

"Aunty Serena and Aunty Blair are coming to my tea party!" Abby says with a squeal.

Dan looks at Jordan with a questioning look. Jordan just gives him a devious smile.

Dan looks at his daughter and says, "I don't know honey. They might be busy on Saturday. Don't get your hopes up."

"No they're not. They said that they would love to come. Don't you want them to come Daddy?"

Dan looks at Jordan looking for help.

"Of course I want them to come honey. The more the merrier." Dan says with a fake smile.

Jordan just keeps on plating the spaghetti enjoying Dan's discomfort.

"I know daddy, it will be awesome!" Abby says remembering that her uncle always says.

Dan gives Jordan a glare and Jordan just smiles at him..

They finish dinner talking about Abby's day and Abby revels in the attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the night<strong>

Dan and Jordan start cleaning the dishes as Abby starts watching "Finding Nemo".

"You know you could have helped me out back there."

"What, and be the bad guy. No thanks. Plus, I think Serena and Blair will show up."

"That's not the point. I don't think I'm ready to get back to the Upper East Side."

"Oh please, your just not ready to see her."

"Her who?"

Jordan just shakes her head, "Are you seriously trying to pull that with me?"

Dan sighs, "Your right, I'm not ready to spend time with her yet. I don't even know how I feel about her after all these years."

"Well you better figure it out. Saturday is two days away." Jordan says with a wink.

Dan looks at her seriously, "How are we not still married?"

Jordan puts a hand on his shoulder, " Because, we both want that someone who will complete us, not just the someone who feels comfortable."

Dan nods his head,

Suddenly, the telephone rings in the Humphrey Loft.

Abby yells, "I'll get it!"

"Humphrey residence, Abby speaking."

Both adults look at their daughter wondering if it was a wrong number. Only a couple people had Dan's new land line here in New York.

"Aunt G! I missed you!" Abby says in a loud voice.

Jordan instantly yells, "Abby, inside voice"

"Sorry mama. "Abby says still holding on to the phone. She then starts talking to Georgina about her tea party and all the people who would be coming.

A few minutes later Abby walks into the kitchen and with phone in hand.

"Daddy, Aunt G wants to talk to you and Mommy. Aunt G told me to tell you that you need a better hair dye because, she saw some grey hairs last time she saw you."

Jordan grinds her teeth and smiles. "Thanks honey, I'll keep that in mind. Why don't you go and get ready for bed."

The little girl nods and makes her way to the bathroom.

As soon as her daughter is out of earshot , she turns to Dan and says, "Tell that woman that I do not have grey hairs!"

Dan hears Georgina say, "That's not what the lady who gave her a Brazilian said."

Dan bites his lip to keep from laughing.

Jordan sees him holding back a laugh and throws her hands up in exasperation. "I'm going to help our daughter get ready for bed. Tell the she demon I said hi."

"Will do."

When Jordan's out of the room Dan starts talking to Georgina again.

"So Georgina, what can I do for you."

"Well Dan, now that you mention it, there is something you can do for me."

"Really, what can I do for the great Georgina Bailey?"

"Well you see there is this great tea party happening on Saturday and I happen to be invited."

"What about Milo and Jack?"

"Well, Milo has two more weeks of summer camp and Jack is in China for business. So, for the next two weeks I'm free to spoil my godchild."

"Oh boy, Jordan is just going to love having you here."

Georgina laughs again, " Really, I knew the sister in law loved me!"

Dan can't help but laugh at Georgina's sarcasm.

"So, I'll see you on Saturday then"

"Yup, and don't tell the niece I'm coming yet. Let it be a surprise."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye Aunt G." Dan says with some enthusiasm.

"Bye Dan."

* * *

><p><strong>In Chicago….<strong>

Georgina Bailey smiles to herself as she hangs up the phone. She had planned to go to New York later in the year but, hearing her god daughter talking about her new Aunt's changed that plan. She wasn't about to let Blair Waldorf into his life again without any consequences. She had almost broken him last time they were together and Georgina wasn't about to let that happen again. She loved Dan. He had grown into one of her best friends over the years and for Georgina that said a lot about him. She didn't have many real friends and the ones that she did have could be counted on both hands. So, she'd be damned if she let Blair Waldorf sink her claws into him and then throw him away.

"Not this time Waldorf. Not this time."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? It's a little rough but, it's a work in progress. I think I'll let loose on this fic and let my imagination go wild. And trust me it's going wild.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Once upon a time**

* * *

><p>After watching her favorite movie, The Lion King, Abby quickly washed up and made her way to bed. Bedtime was one of Abby's favorite times of the day. It was the time when either her mommy or daddy would spend time reading to her. She loved her mommy but, her mommy never wanted to read from the fairy tale book her daddy and Aunt G made. It was her favorite book in the whole world and for a little girl that was saying a lot. She didn't understand why her mommy didn't like the book. Aunt G told her that it was because her mommy couldn't read. When she told mommy what aunt G said her mommy called aunt G and started yelling at her. What mommy didn't know was Aunt G called her the next night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback….<strong>

"See baby, people don't like it when you point out their shortcomings. That's why your mommy got mad. "

"I'm sorry aunt G. Maybe I should apologize to mommy."

"No sweets that will make her feel worse. But you know what will make her feel better?"

"No what" Abby said, almost in tears because she made her mommy feel bad.

"Well my little genius. Why don't you ask mommy to help you learn to read. Then you can correct her when she makes mistakes. That way you and mommy can become good readers together."

Abby clapped her hands in joy, "Thank you Aunt G. You're the best. You really are a fairy godmother,"

"You better believe it sweets. But, we have to keep it a secret. Because, people like your mom don't believe in magic or fairy godmothers. If you were to tell her I helped she wouldn't like it."

"Aunt G you're so smart. You're just like your character in the book."

"Of course I am. I helped write the book."

"Aunt G, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can honey."

"Are those people in the book real?"

Georgina laughs, "Of course they are, don't you recognize them. You've already met a couple of characters from the book."

Abby's eye's light up, "Really, who?"

"Hmmm, well you know that theirs me, your mom, uncle, milo, and your dad."

Abby cheer's up, "Daddy is the servant/ knight. Mommy is the mean princess who doesn't believe, Milo is the kid who picked up the sword from the stone and uncle dave is Prince handsome!"

Abby starts jumping up and down on her bed

"I knew you'd get it. Who's the smartest little girl in the land."

Abby shouts, "I am. I am. I am"

Suddenly her door is opened,

"Abby what are you doing on the phone, it's 10:00 at night. You should be in bed."

"Sorry mommy, I got woken up by the windy tree and was scared. So, I called my fairy god mother."

Abby frowns and says, " Say goodbye to your aunt and get back to bed."

Abby says good bye to Georgina and hands Jordan the phone.

Jordan closes Abby's door and speaks into the phone,

"I really hate the fact that Dan made you her god mother."

Georgina laughs, "And I hate the fact that Milo loves his aunt Jordan so much. So that makes us even."

Jordan sighs, " I don't get what my brother and Dan see in you."

"Hmmm, maybe you'd like to watch as I ride your brother to sleep. Then you'll probably get it." Georgina says with a smile.

"Ewww, you do know that he's my twin brother don't you."

"That makes it even kinkier. You Bailey's are such prudes." Georgina say's laughing.

"I hate you."

"And I love you sister dear."

"Goodnight Georgina, " Jordan says in exasperation.

"Goodnight Jordan"

**Flashback ends…**

* * *

><p>Dan enters the room and starts tucking Abby in.<p>

"So sweetie, what will it be tonight?"

Abby looks at her father and says, "Daddy can you read me the story of Princess Serenity and Prince Charming?"

"Sure sweetie, let me get your book."

Dan makes his way to her book cupboard and takes a gigantic book out. He looks at the huge leather bound book with the inscription, "Once upon a Time by Georgina Sparks and Daniel Humphrey." He still couldn't believe Georgina had this book made. It was way better than his old college rule writing journals. This book had calligraphy and illustrations so lifelike that they almost seemed real. It must have cost Georgina a fortune to have two copies made. Jordan and Dave kept pestering them to publish the book of fairy tales but, Georgina and Dan wouldn't have it. They said when the kids grew up then maybe they'd think about it. To him and Georgina, the book was special. It held their hopes, beliefs, and struggles in fairy tale form. There was no way in hell he'd let the world it.

He took a seat next to Abby and opened up the huge book…

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a beautiful princess. Her name was Serenity. Princess Serenity was the most beautiful princess in the land Manhatia. She was beloved by the people. Everywhere she went people showered her with flowers. Princes from far and near would shout proposals of marriage wherever she went. But, all was not as it seemed. For princess Serenity's happiness was not really true. Though she brought happiness to others she herself was not happy. She longed for her true love to find her. Unfortunately for her, tonight she would find her true love in the arms of another.<em>

_It was the night of the Sheppard's Ball and Queen Lilith was finishing with the decorations. Serenity made her way down the ballroom and towards her mother._

_Queen Lilith took sight of her daughter and smiled. Serenity wore the most beautiful ball gown ever sewn. It made Serenity look like a blonde angel._

_"Serenity, you look amazing."_

_"Thank You. You also look great. Will King Bart join us tonight."_

_Lilith gives her a tight smile, "No Serenity. He's in the land of elves trying to buy some bows and arrows for the men. "_

_Serenity makes a fake pout, "Awww, that's too bad."_

_"Serenity, be serious for once. I know you don't like him but marrying King Bart was the best thing that ever happened to us. We're the richest kingdom in all the lands and we'll never have to worry about money again."_

_"I know mother. "_

_"I know you don't want to think about marriage Serenity but, Prince Louis of Monicham is coming tonight He's very rich and very handsome."_

_Serenity rolls her eyes, "and very boring. Mother everyone calls him prince boring."_

_"Well, maybe you can bring some excitement to his life?"_

_As Lilith was talking Serena notices her best friend from the next kingdom arrive._

_"Cornelia it's been so long." Serena says as she hugs her best friend._

_"Serenity, it's been ages since I've seen you. Have you married yet?"_

_"Have you been talking to my mother?"_

_Cornelia laughs, "I have, and I know how much you hate the M word right now."_

_Serenity laughs as well._

_"So, who's this Prince Charming that I hear has captured your heart."_

_Cornelia gushes, "He's the absolute greatest. He's handsome, he's wealthy, and he's from the royal Archibrand line. He's everything I've ever wanted in a price."_

_"I'm really happy for you Cornelia."_

_"Thanks Serenity, I know you'll find your prince soon."_

_They smile and exchanged hugs. Cornelia leaves to see to her minions. While Serena takes a stroll outside._

_As Serena takes a walk in her garden she sees a man obviously dressed for the ball sitting in the gazebo overlooking the lake._

_"Excuse me, are you lost?"_

_The man turns around and smiles at Serenity._

_"I am, but, for the life of me I don't really care."_

_Serena takes a seat beside him and giggles._

_"I don't really care about anything when I'm here either. It's my favorite place in the whole kingdom."_

_The man looks around and stares directly into Serenity's eyes, "I can see why. Everything in this kingdom is beautiful."_

_Serenity blushes and they spend the afternoon talking to each other. They watch the sunset together and Serenity is over the moon. She'd never truly known love before but, after talking to this Prince Nathaniel she was starting to figure it out._

_They were still sitting in the garden enjoying each other's company when the trumpets announcing the first guests._

_"Well, I guess we better go to the party." Serenity says as she stands up and starts walking towards the castle._

_As she starts to walk she feels a hand grab onto her wrists._

_"You know Serenity, we have a tradition in my kingdom. The tradition states that when a man and woman are standing under a cherry tree, they must kiss. If they don't kiss it will mean bad luck for the woman."_

_Serenity laughs, "You made that up. And why is it only bad luck for the woman?"_

_Prince Charming, "I don't know why, but, tradition is tradition."_

_"Does your charm work on all the women in your kingdom or is it just me?"_

_"I don't know, this is the first …"_

_He never finishes his sentence as Serena grabs his neck and kisses him soundly. It was an eye opening experience as both Serenity and Charming had never felt so loved before. This was one of the best kisses in the history of all kisses._

_Later after an intense bout of kissing, Serena and Charming made their way to the ball. As both enter the ball they are met with a stunning princess Cornelia._

_"There you are. Have you two already met?"_

_Serenity and Charming have confused looks on their faces and Blair smiles and clears things up._

_"Serenity, this is my prince Charming, Nathaniel Archibrand."_

_Serenity plasters a fake smile on her face while inside her heart is breaking. She shakes the princes hand and says, "Nice to meet you Charming."_

_Nate also fakes a smile and says, "Actually, my friends call me Nate."_

_Nate gives Serenity an apologetic look as he and Blair make their way over to Queen Helenore and Queen Anne's side of the room._

_As soon as Charming and Cornelia make it over to their mothers there is a clinking of wine glasses._

_Queen Helenore says, "Excuse me everyone but, I have an announcement to make"_

_Everyone quiets down._

_"First of all I would like to thank Queen Lilith and Princess Serenity for throwing the best party in the know kingdoms."_

_Everyone claps as Serenity and Lilith bow in acknowledgement._

_When everyone quiets down Helenore raises her glass and says, "I'd like to say a toast to my beautiful daughter princess Cornelia and her new fiancé Prince Nathaniel."_

_Everyone cheers as Charming gives Serenity an apologetic look._

_Serenity claps and makes her way to the outside balcony. She is crying when she finally makes it outside. She can't help the tears that fall down her cheek as she realizes that her one true love is gone. She can't believe she's finally found her prince only to have him taken away._

_"Don't cry my pretty, you can do way better."_

_Serena looks to her left and gasps, there siting on the balcony railing wearing an expensive suit and a pink tie was none other than the dark one himself._

_"Chucklestiltzkin"_

_"That's my name don't wear it out."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"To help you of course."_

_"I don't want your help."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Your help always comes with a price and I don't want to pay it."_

_Chucklestiltzkin shrugs, "Suit yourself, but, if it was my soul mate marrying my best friend. I don't think I could handle it."_

_He starts to stand up when Serenity says," Wait, how can you help?"_

_The dark one smiles and pulls out a bottle, "Well Serenity, here's how I can help."_

_He sets the bottle on the railing._

_"Within this bottle lies water from the magical lake of the Grey Goose. Drink this Grey Goose water and you'll forget Charming and anything to do with him. You'll forget your love for him and be free to love another."_

_Serenity reaches out for the bottle but her hand is slapped away by Chucklestiltzkin_

_"Not yet Dearie, all magic has a price."_

_"And what is this price?"_

_Chuclestiltzkin gestures to the grand ballroom._

_"Do you see Queen Helenores Valet, young Yandel?"_

_"I do."_

_"Kiss him on the lips in front of Princess Cordelia and we have a deal"_

_"That's it. Kiss Cordelia's Valet and you'll give me the Grey Goose water?"_

_"That's it." Chucklestiltzkin says with a smile on his face._

* * *

><p>"Princess Serenity shakes Chucklestiltzkin's hand and makes her…"<p>

"And you fell asleep." Dan places a kiss on Abby's forehead and puts the book away.

"Maybe, we'll go with Yandel the brave's tale next time." Dan says as he makes his way out of the room.

Abby smiles and dreams of all her favorite fairy tale characters not knowing that tomorrow she'll finally meet Serenity's prince Charming.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the disgustingly unrelated read but I have writers block and I've been watching "Once Upon a Time" for the first time ever this weekend. That show is awesome. So, please forgive the cheesiness of this story. Thank you.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Silly Rabbit

**Chapter 5**

**Silly Rabbit**

* * *

><p>It was the day of the tea party and Abby was ecstatic. She couldn't believe all the people that were coming. Her Aunty Blair and Aunt Serena had promised they would be here and she couldn't wait. Her mommy had helped set the coffee table with an extravagant crochet tablecloth. To top it off, they had even broken out the expensive tea service that her Aunt Georgina had bought her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback….<strong>

Four year old Abby was sitting at her first tea party. Around her sat Dan, Georgina, and Jordan.

"Georgina, is this really necessary? This is an actual English Tea Service. I'm pretty sure the other four year olds just have imaginary tea on plastic tea cups?" Jordan says.

"Well, if I'm going to have tea time, I'm going for the real thing. The only thing I'll substitute is ice tea for hot tea. She'll switch over to the hot tea in a couple years." Georgina says.

"Excuse me, but don't I get a say in my daughters up bringing? When did you learn about tea parties anyway?"

Georgina laughs, " Believe it or not, throwing tea parties is an actual skill. It teaches the person throwing it the subtleties and etiquette required to get information. As Takeda sensei once told me Georgina, you must learn to adapt to any situation, even social ones. Inside the viper's nest, one must also be a viper."

Jordan scrunches her eyebrow, "I don't know whether to be appreciative or be concerned."

Georgina laughs. "Appreciative Jordi, definitely appreciative."

"Don't call me Jordi!"

Abby and Dan just laugh. They love seeing the two of them argue. It was their favorite pastime.

* * *

><p><strong>Present….<strong>

The doorbell rings while Abby helps Dan make the ice tea. He helps put the tea in the tea service that Georgina bought Abby.

"I'll get it," Jordan says.

Jordan opens the door and lets three very familiar people walk in.

"Hi Serena. Hi Blair."

Serena says, "Hi Jordan, this is my husband Nate. Once I told him Dan was in town, he insisted on coming."

"Wow, those illustrations don't do you justice."

Nate has a confused look on his face, "What illustrations?"

"You'll see."

Upon hearing familiar voices in the living room, Abby soon ran into the living room. She hugs Blair right away.

"You're here!"

"Of course, were here. Where else would we go." Blair says.

Abby then goes over to Serena and gives her a hug.

"Hi Aunty Serena, I missed you."

"Aww, I missed you too. Abby I have someone I want you to meet."

Abby lets go of Serena and looks to her right.

As soon as Abby sees him she gasps.

Nate kneels down so he can introduce himself when Abby barrels in for a hug.

"Charming, I knew you'd find me." She lets go of Nate and looks at Jordan," Look Momma, It's prince Charming."

Nate has a stupid grin on his face as Serena and Blair try to hold in their laughter.

Nate then takes Abby's hand and gives it a kiss, "Actually Princess, you can call me Nate."

The little girl turns a shade of red that Jordan has never seen before, the scene is so funny that the ladies in the room giggle.

Abby then puts her arms around Nate's neck and hugs him again.

Dan walks in seeing his daughter hugging the life out of his friend.

"I know I sound like an overprotective father here but, can you please let go of my daughter."

Jordan starts laughing along with everyone else in the room.

Abby finally releases Nate. She then goes to her father.

"Look Daddy, it's Prince Charming. I knew he was real."

Dan scoops up the little girl.

"I know sweetheart. But, he likes to go by Uncle Nate." Dan says as he makes his way over to Nate to shake his hand.

Abby scrunches her eyebrows, "He's my uncle?"

"Yup, He's married to your Aunt Serena."

Another gasp of shock comes from Abby, "If he's Prince Charming, then Aunty Serena is Princess Serenity and Aunty Blair is Princess Cornelia."

The three upper east siders have confused looks on their faces.

Dan puts Abby down, "Why don't you show Uncle Nate the book while I say hello to Aunt Serena and Aunt Blair."

Abby gives an excited "Okay!"

"Charming, come this way. I'll show you the book."

Dan laughs at his daughter's bossiness before he shouts something in Nate's direction.

"Keep the door open!"

"So uncool man. So uncool." Nate replies.

The adults laugh while Dan hugs Serena. "It's been awhile Serena."

"I've missed you Dan. New York hasn't been the same without you."

Dan smiles at his first love.

"Let's promise to never drift apart again."

Serena gives him a kiss on the cheek, "That's a promise."

Dan let's go of Serena and gives Blair a hug.

"It's good to see you again Waldorf."

"It's good to be seen Humphrey."

When Blair and Dan hug time seems to stop. Neither of them felt even the slightest bit uncomfortable. For them time stood still. It was like finding something that you didn't know was missing. They simply held each other, their trying to remember the warmth they once lost.

Serena and Jordan both looked at each other discreetly. Thought they were both pulling for the couple, they didn't like being the third wheel in what looked like a very long hug. Little did they know they were just getting a glimpse of what was really happening.

For Dan it was pretty simple. He smelled her perfume and felt the every curve of her beautiful body pressed up against his. It was only a matter of time before his entire body responded to hers. His face became flush and other parts of his body started working on their own. His mind had shut down and now little Dan started taking control. If he was in his right mind he would have broken the hug a long time ago but, Blair was holding tight and part of him knew that he would never deny her.

Blair on the other hand started feeling warmth in between her legs. It had been almost a year since she had been intimate with someone and she had needs. It's almost as if her body had a mind of its own. She had been filling her bed with pseudo Dan's for years and while the last pseudo Dan was very close to the real thing. it wasn't real. Now, she had the real thing pressed against her and it was almost too good to be true. She knew she should let go but all of her reason failed her. Plus, if that bulge she felt was any indication of Dan's attraction, she was sure to draw this out for as long as she could.

Nate walks into the room holding Abby's hand and with the other he's holding a very large book.

"Serena Blair, you would not believe what's in this book. The images are amazing."

Dan and Blair pull apart blushing like crazy.

Jordan smirks at Dan while Serena gives Blair a discreet thumbs up.

Blair makes her way over to Nate and tries ignoring Serena. "What do you have there Nate."

"It's a fairy tale book that has some amazing similarities to some people we know.

"Like who?"

"Take a look."

Blair opens a book to a page. In it she sees a picture of Princess Cornelia and the peasant dylan riding on top of a carriage. Under the picture she starts reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest Princess Cornelia and the stable boy make their way into the land of Jersey...<strong>

**Princess Cornelia, "I know you're a peasant Dylan but couldn't you find a better carriage than this monstrosity."**

**"First of all, my father swapped a vintage lyre for this baby. Second, I could have taken the Sherwood Owls carriage but, it has murals."**

**"Uhhh!, you'll be the death of me you wanna be storyteller."**

* * *

><p>Blair chuckles at the scene.<p>

"Atleast, it looks better than Inside. " She thought to herself.

While Serena, Nate, Blair, and Abby look over the book. Jordan hears the timer telling her the cookies were ready.

"Abby, why don't you and your dad bring out the tea so we can get this started."

"No mama, she isn't here yet."

Blair looks at Abby wondering who else was supposed to come.

She hears the doorbell and Blair being closest to the door decides to answer it.

When Blair opens the door she is in for the shock of her life. There on the other side is Georgina Sparks sporting the biggest and most devious grin she had ever seen.

"Georgina." Blair says in shock.

Georgina says, "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

She pauses to let her words take effect.

Georgina then says, " Silly rabbit Trix are….."

"…..For kids." Blair finishes for her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's alot of filler but, trust me it will get better. Now try to name all the little references and I'll tell you the name of Jordan's new love interest and Blair's pseudo Dan. It could be anyone in the crossover world or someone closer.<strong>


End file.
